


Rebuilt

by GrassMower



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrassMower/pseuds/GrassMower
Summary: Jongdae is too much in his own world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1187523/). Birthday fic for my friend caroon<3

final

 

There is not a second where Jongdae isn’t filled with energy. In the moment his owner, Minseok, opened the door to his apartment for the first time, Jongdae was jumping on the couch within minutes. It had taken Minseok quite a while to get used to such a lively presence being around him all the time, but Jongdae was at home immediately. He finds fun in every minute of the day, and doesn’t need much sleep to recharge all that energy.

Bringing home balls, stuffed animals, boxes, and other things Jongdae could use as a toy, Minseok is the best owner. He knows when Jongdae needs what and would go to the end of the earth to make his kitty happy. Since Jongdae is not one of one-sided love, he cooks for his owner every night and cuddles him every moment he gets.

Their needs correspond very easily. When Jongdae senses his owner needs a bit of alone time, Jongdae will go out to the department store and entertain himself for a few hours. When Minseok knows Jongdae needs some special attention aside from all the petting and praising, he takes him to the grooming saloon or a pet shop.

Everything in Jongdae’s kitty life is perfect the way it is. The seasons may change, and so does the time they spend together, but their relationship stays the same.

Which is why Jongdae doesn’t understand his owner’s skittishness on this early autumn day.

His owner keeps glancing at Jongdae during breakfast while barely touching his own. When he pets Jongdae his palms feel sweaty, and the mouse toy he throws for Jongdae to chase reeks of it. His actions are full of caution, but his words are the strangest. Usually when speaking to Jongdae, Minseok uses a soft voice. Now his words are slow and high-pitched, causing quite the awful sensation for Jongdae’s sensitive kitty ears.

The breaking point for Jongdae is when he finishes cooking lunch and has to endure more of Minseok’s glancing.

Jongdae drops his chopsticks next to his plate, the sound drawing complete silence from Minseok.

“Why are you so nervous?” Jongdae asks, balling his fists. “It’s making me nervous too!”

Minseok looks at him in shock before carefully laying his own chopsticks in the holder. Licking his lips, he gives Jongdae a serious look. “Jongdae, we really need to talk about something.” He says softly, scaring Jongdae a little. Then comes: “And you’ve got rice on your chin.”

Jongdae quickly wipes over the expanse of his chin and finds several grain of rice on his palm. He’s always been a messy eater. “What do you want to talk about? Did I do something bad?”

As Jongdae’s ears flatten and his eyes become sad, Minseok panics. “No, no! You’ve been a very good kitty, the best kitty I could ask for. But it’s not about that.”

“Then what is it? Your nerves are making me anxious.”

Minseok sighs, raking a hand through his hair. “As you know, summer is gone, and I need to get back to work. That means I won’t be around all the time. That you’ll be alone.”

Jongdae is receiving a rather solemn aura from those words and clenches the clean tablecloth in fear. “You’re returning me to the shelter?” He squeaks.

“No! Not that either, Jongdae. It has nothing to do with you.”

“Then why are you so nervous? If it has nothing to do with me, you shouldn’t be so scared to tell me what it is!”

“Yes, okay, it has to do with you! But it’s not about you.”

Jongdae silences after that. Could his owner be sick? Or maybe they ran out of money? The serious look in Minseok’s eyes is plaguing him.

“I… I don’t want to leave you alone while I’m off working. I know you will probably entertain yourself, but it doesn’t sit right with me to leave you here.” Minseok sighs again. “So… I adopted another cat.”

Jongdae is completely quiet, his mind hollow.

Noticing Jongdae’s quietness, Minseok goes on. “His name is Joonmyun. He is a really nice cat. Right now he is at neighbor Chanyeol’s house. Do you want to go help getting him home?”

Jongdae blinks down at his rice. “I don’t know,” he mutters.

“…Okay. I will go get him now.” Minseok stands up and pets his head. “Be nice, okay?”

Jongdae nods meekly before the door falls shut.

Another cat… in his home? His perfect home, where everything is the way it’s supposed to be? Jongdae frowns. He doesn’t need a homewrecker. What was Minseok thinking?

As he prepares himself to hate this cat with every fiber of his being, the door swings back open. Jongdae takes slow steps to the hall before coming to a complete halt as he sees the cat holding his owner’s hand.

Jongdae smells fear, and that’s about it. There is no other scent coming from the cat apart from fear. This cat can’t possibly be a homewrecker – he’s barely there! Jongdae wants to scoff, but Minseok beckons him to come.

“Introduce yourself, Jongdae.”

“I’m Jongdae,” he says without expression.

The fearful cat steps away from Minseok’s shoulder cautiously. A pretty cat with pretty brown ears and pretty white skin. Jongdae feels nothing.

“Hi, I’m Joonmyun.” Comes his soft voice. The cat tries to smile but cowers under Jongdae’s blank face.

Then Jongdae reaches out to smell him. There is nothing under that pungent smell of fear. Nothing. In fact, he might as well not be there.

And Jongdae settles that as his opinion. Joonmyun is barely there.

\---

“Be good, Jongdae.” Minseok says firmly with a strict motion of his index finger.

Jongdae nods in comply, only to get that final goodbye kiss. As always, Minseok sees right through his cute acts and sighs, but plants a kiss on his forehead anyway.

“Joonmyun is a nice cat. You really should give him a chance.”

Jongdae nods again, and Minseok is out the door.

Skipping back to the living room, he spots Joonmyun crouched over _his_ basket of toys. Jongdae watches anxiously. His heart speeds up when Joonmyun’s hand reach out to Mr. Bunny, one of his favorite stuffed animals. Joonmyun takes it into his arms, turns around, but freezes when he is face to face with Jongdae.

“I wanted to play with that.” Jongdae says.

Joonmyun drops Mr. Bunny immediately and dashes out of the room. Satisfied with himself, Jongdae curls around the basket protectively and starts reorganizing them by color.

As lunch rolls around, Jongdae opts preparing lunch for Joonmyun, but decides against it. After all, a good kitty should know how to make lunch. Jongdae is a good kitty and he makes lunch. If Joonmyun is a good kitty, he’ll make lunch too.

Jongdae then reorganizes the toy basket five times again before taking Minseok’s laptop to watch a movie on the couch. The time goes by in the blink of an eye and before Jongdae knows it, he’s back in the kitchen preparing food for his owner.

Because it’s his owner’s first day of work after summer break, Jongdae wants to make a celebratory meal. Anchovies are both his owner and his favorite type of fish, so he already knows where to go with that. Halfway through preparing the dish Jongdae remembers Joonmyun. He obviously has to cook for him. Surprisingly, making a three-person sized portion comes naturally.

A rather deep frown etches into Jongdae’s forehead when he realizes Joonmyun hasn’t come down since Jongdae scared him. He’s probably starving.

Jongdae feels a flicker of sympathy but the familiar jingle of Minseok’s keys pulls him out of that. He sprints to the front door and tackles Minseok in a hug. He purrs loudly, mushing his cheek against Minseok’s in a loving manner.

When Jongdae pulls away, Minseok grins. “Well, hello to you too.”

“I made anchovies to celebrate your first day of work!” Jongdae announces with sparkle in his eyes.

Minseok’s grin get wider and he plants a sloppy kiss on Jongdae’s cheek. “Such a good kitty.”

As they enter the kitchen, Minseok stills. “Where’s Joonmyun?”

“In his room, I think.”

Minseok squints his eyes at Jongdae in suspicion, but leaves the room without a word. While Minseok is fetching Joonmyun, Jongdae does himself the honor of setting the table. The anchovies smell delicious, making Jongdae unable to resist popping a small piece in his mouth. Personally, he thinks he’s allowed to, since he cooked the meal and all.

Minseok returns with Joonmyun clinging to his back. He completely avoids any type of contact with Jongdae and silently takes his place at the dinner table.

“Do you like anchovies, Joonmyun?” Minseok asks as they’re filling up their plates.

Joonmyun nods without looking up at Minseok, which he takes as a sign that Joonmyun would rather not talk.

Minseok and Jongdae strike up the usual conversation, as if Joonmyun isn’t even there.

A lot of days go by like this. Jongdae does his thing, Minseok does his thing, and Joonmyun stays in his room until dinner is served.

They don’t act as more than they are – which is strangers. Minseok obviously sees this, but he seems clueless at what to do.

Somehow, it ends with Minseok buying a toy they should share. It’s a stuffed toy in the shape of a pink macaron.

“Something for you to share! I know Jongdae doesn’t like sharing his toys, so I think this will be good for him. For the both of you.”

He hands it to Joonmyun first, who smells and squeezes it before dropping it in Jongdae’s hands, who also sniffs it. As soon as Minseok is satisfied with the situation, he leaves. Jongdae immediately shoves it back in Joonmyun’s hands.

“You can have it.”

Joonmyun looks taken aback, then as if he wants to say something, but seemingly decides against it. As the silence falls, Jongdae has no more attention for the situation and exits the room.

\---

Joonmyun becomes a little more talkative around Minseok, which gives him more presence. Often, Jongdae finds himself thinking what Joonmyun must be doing all day up in his room, since all the fun things are downstairs – the laptop, the toys, the television. The cat still doesn’t come down for lunch, which worries Jongdae every now and then, but if he really was bothered or hungry, he could have said so, right?

Joonmyun is a rather weird cat, Jongdae decides.

Days go by, and Jongdae finds himself staying in the house more as the temperatures go down. Jongdae only likes the cold when it snows, because snow is fun to play in. The cold is also a little fun at night – it means he can climb into Minseok’s big fluffy bed and cuddle with him for a reason.

Thinking about the cold has Jongdae feeling it. He shivers under his blanket and pulls his tail close to his body.

A grin then appears on his face; he can sneak into Minseok’s bed now!

Excitedly, Jongdae jumps out of bed. He leaves his stuffed shark and blanket in a mess, softly tip-toeing out of the room. As he passes through the hallway, a sudden rumble comes from downstairs, causing him to pause.

A burglar?

Jongdae breaks out in sweat. What should he do? He’s not a dog, he can’t chase out a burglar!

His eyes fall on Minseok’s closed door and he decide he will face the burglar to keep Minseok safe. With a deep breath, he descents the stairs as softly as he can manage.

As soon as he peeks his head through the door, he spots a tail by the sofa. A frown appears on his forehead – _Joonmyun?_

What could he be doing at this hour?

Jongdae steps closer, but immediately stills at the sight of Joonmyun. In the dark, the tear tracks are still visible on his cheeks. His eyes are glistening as they stare down at the macaron toy. Jongdae feels his throat grow dry as Joonmyun repeatedly squeezes the little macaron with a heartbreaking expression.

Jongdae doesn’t realize how long he’s been staring until Joonmyun’s eyes connect with his. Joonmyun immediately jerks up, dropping the macaron. Then he sprints towards the door, but Jongdae catches his wrist.

The tears are even more visible up close, and Jongdae can’t help himself when he reaches out a thumb and wipes them away.

“You shouldn’t cry,” Jongdae whispers. “Minseok doesn’t like kitties who cry.”

Then he releases Joonmyun, who instantly dashes up the stairs.

Jongdae feels ashamed. Obviously, Joonmyun has been feeling isolated. Even if Jongdae hasn’t done it on purpose, he knows he is to blame for Joonmyun’s sadness. Remorsefully, he steps into the living room and picks up the macaron toy. Minseok would be incredibly disappointed if he knew what has been going on in the house when he’s gone.

Jongdae then decides that living in his own perfect little world is not going to hurt others anymore. He will open up and let Joonmyun into the bubble.

\---

Jongdae keeps to his promise, because he’s a good kitty. Though Joonmyun refuses to look at him during breakfast, Jongdae still prepares his scrambled eggs with extra care. As soon as Minseok leaves for work, Joonmyun is back in his room and the house is quiet. Jongdae cleans up the breakfast table with a sigh.

He doesn’t know how to win Joonmyun’s trust in any other way than food. It’s not like he can just barge in Joonmyun’s room and take him to the pet store. It is only after seeing Joonmyun’s tears that Jongdae understands why Minseok told him to be nice and be good. Joonmyun is an incredibly vulnerable cat who opens up with trust. Jongdae is the complete opposite, and he think that must be why he failed to understand the meaning of Joonmyun’s lack of presence.

Jongdae self-loathes until the toy basket manages to distract him, and soon it is lunch time. As expected, Joonmyun does not come down to eat. Jongdae seizes the opportunity and prepares the best tuna sandwiches he can. He has no idea what Joonmyun likes and dislikes, but a tuna sandwich ought to be a safe bet.

Jongdae carries the tray upstairs, knowing that Joonmyun won’t come down if he asked. Gently, he knocks on the door.

“Joonmyun… can I come in?” He asks softly.

There is some shuffling in the room before Joonmyun opens the door with wide eyes.

“I brought lunch…” Jongdae mumbles, suddenly feeling a little shy. With Minseok, he’s extravagant in expressing his affections and always proud to present whatever he’s made, but with Joonmyun he feels like he should be more gentle, a little softer.

Joonmyun then shuffles back shyly, letting Jongdae in.

After taking a quick glance around the room, Jongdae sets the tray down on the empty nightstand. The room is bland. It is entirely devoid of any personality, just white walls, a carpeted floor and a neatly made bed. Jongdae sees the macaron toy lying by the pillow – Joonmyun must’ve retrieved it when Minseok and he were still asleep.

Feeling the awkward air, Jongdae presents the plate. “I made tuna sandwiches! Hope you like them.”

Joonmyun takes the plate with a thankful nod, sitting down on the bed. Jongdae grabs his own plate and plops down next to him. His tail curls in satisfaction as the tuna sandwich comes closer to his mouth.

The sandwiches are eaten in silence. Jongdae glances over to Joonmyun, who has a blank expression on his face as he munches, and he worries if they might not taste good.

“Do you not like tuna?”

Joonmyun looks at him in surprise, “Huh?”

“You don’t seem to be enjoying it…”

“No, I like it.” Joonmyun reassures softly, relieving Jongdae.

After Jongdae finishes his sandwich, he silently puts his plate back on the tray.

“I’m sorry for treating you badly,” he utters while fiddling with his fingers.

Joonmyun pauses.

“I was being a bad kitty… I should always share my toys and food… and I shouldn’t have isolated you. It was very bad of me.”

“It’s okay.” Joonmyun nearly whispers. “I know it can’t be nice to have me just intruding in your life like that.”

Jongdae watches as a guilt pulls on Joonmyun’s features. He wants to get rid of that sadness. “You’re not an intruder. From now on, we’ll be friends, okay?”

Joonmyun gives him one last surprised look before nodding. His white cheeks are completely red and Jongdae thinks that looks nice on him.

\---

“I don’t like the winter weather! My ears get all cold.” Jongdae whines, stroking the sensitive things atop his head. “Minseok always buys hats for me, but this year I want to do it with you! And we can also pick out a hat for Minseok!”

Joonmyun nods shyly. “I think red will look good on him.”

The two cats are out in the shopping center. Jongdae decided it would be good for their relationship to go outside the safety of their home. Besides, Joonmyun has to see all the cool Christmas displays.

They enter a clothing store that just got a winter line, making their way to the hats immediately. There’s all kinds of snug knits on the display, but Jongdae immediately goes for a dark red one.

“This one is nice for Minseok, right?”

Joonmyun nods. “I think he will like it.”

“He will look good in red.” Jongdae states, nodding to himself. “Besides, red is a warm color, so he will have an illusion of being warm, which will make him warm! Isn’t that great?”

A skeptical look crosses Joonmyun’s face, but he agrees nonetheless.

Next, Jongdae picks up a mossy green one with white stripes, setting it atop his head. “How do I look?”

“U-um, very nice.” Joonmyun mumbles, overcome with shyness.

“Okay!” Jongdae chirps.

Then he picks up a baby blue one with a crocheted ball on top and pulls it over Joonmyun’s head.

“Wow! Blue is definitely your color! You look super cute!” Jongdae cheers, causing Joonmyun to blush to the tip of his ears.

“Th-thank you.”

They purchase the hats, buy a waffle, and return home just in time to prepare dinner.

When Minseok comes home, Jongdae greets him with hugs and kisses while Joonmyun still sticks to a simple hello. Not a lot has changed during dinner, but Joonmyun looks up from his plate a bit more. After dinner Minseok drags his cats to the couch for a movie.

“Wait!” Jongdae shouts, much to Minseok’s displeasure.

His owner gives him a strict look, “I thought we agreed not to yell anymore.”

“Sorry,” Jongdae apologizes sheepishly. “But it was for a good reason! Joonmyun and I went out today and got you a present!”

Minseok’s eyes bulge out of his sockets. “You and Joonmyun went out?”

“Yes, to the shopping center!”

Minseok turns to Joonmyun, who is gazing down shyly. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

His owner is dismissed with a shake of Jongdae’s hand, “That’s not important. We want you to open the gift before the movie!”

Jongdae then dashes to the hallway, where the shopping bag is. Retrieving it at the speed of light, Jongdae returns before Minseok can say another word.

As Jongdae hands it over, Minseok glances between his two catboys. Jongdae is ever eager for Minseok to open the present and Joonmyun has a flicker of curiosity in his eyes.

“Why, thank you, boys.”

“You haven’t even opened it yet!”

“Okay, okay, I’ll open it now.”

Jongdae jumps back on the couch and hangs off his owner’s shoulder as he watches him open the bag. A look of surprise passes over Minseok’s features as he takes out the knitted hat. Then he smiles.

“Such a nice hat… what did I do to deserve this?”

“A reward for being a good owner!” Jongdae jokes, grinning.

Minseok shakes his head, though with a smile. He plants a kiss on Jongdae’s expecting and Joonmyun’s unsuspecting cheek. Joonmyun’s temperature immediately rises and it shows on his now red cheeks. The smile on Jongdae’s lips grows wider at Joonmyun’s cute reaction.

“Such good kitties. I’m happy you two are getting along.” Minseok expresses before turning on the film.

\---

On a rare sunny afternoon in the winter, Jongdae notices something. It’s something he’s seen before, but never really looked at enough to realize what it really was: how pretty Joonmyun is. The cat is sleeping in the windowsill, macaron toy forgotten on his lap. The sunlight does kind things to his pale skin.

Jongdae gets closer out of interest. As he stands in front of Joonmyun, he reaches out to poke a mole on his jawline. Just as his fingers are inches away from touching Joonmyun’s milky skin, Jongdae gets a shock of nerves and pulls back. Frowning to himself, Jongdae is off to the kitchen to grab some distraction food. His heart won’t stop beating so fast.

Joonmyun is not just regular pretty. He’s not new-toy pretty, not Minseok-pretty, and not snow-pretty. It’s a different kind of pretty. Jongdae doesn’t know how to describe it, so he takes Minseok’s laptop and googles other word for pretty.

Attractive? Yes, but not the words he wants. Not handsome either, not cute, and not sweet. These are all things that are true about Joonmyun, but Jongdae knows there is another word that describes it better. He scrolls through the list until his eyes fall upon a certain word.

_Beautiful._

Jongdae’s heart beats faster after reading it.

 _Yes_ , he thinks, watching Joonmyun sleeping by the windowsill. _Joonmyun is very beautiful_.

\---

Joonmyun gradually opens up to him and Minseok. Their cooking sessions make good bonding time. Today, swordfish was on sale at the market, and Jongdae decided it would make for a good meal. Joonmyun is making the salad while Jongdae works on the fish. The radio is on as background noise, but suddenly Joonmyun starts to hum along.

Jongdae pauses and looks over at his fellow cat, seeing his tail swoosh happily.

“Do you like to sing?” Jongdae asks.

“I like this song.”

Jongdae reaches over to the radio to turn it up for Joonmyun, but loses his grip and turns it up all the way instead. A shock jolts through him at the loud sound and he quickly turns it down.

He grins sheepishly at Joonmyun.

Laughter bubbles from Joonmyun’s throat, “You are so clumsy sometimes, Jongdae!”

Joonmyun is no longer on edge or easily flustered around him, though he still remains a little shy. For instance, Joonmyun will be happy to go with Jongdae to the store, but would never initiate a shopping trip. He does like to help with picking out food and has been wanting to bake a lot lately. Now that the weather is getting colder, baked goods fresh from the oven are more than welcome.

Since the decrease in temperature has also shown at night, Jongdae has been sneaking into Minseok’s room often. This night is not an exception.

As his steps creak through the hallway, Jongdae shivers a little. His room had been warm and his blanket was snug, so stepping into the cold like this is mostly unpleasant. Just as his hand is on the handle of Minseok’s door, the floorboards creak behind him.

His ears twitch in curiosity, and he turns to find Joonmyun standing in the doorway.

“What are you doing?” Joonmyun asks softly.

“I’m going to sleep with Minseok!” Jongdae whispers, letting his hand drop. He struts over to Joonmyun and grabs his hand. Jongdae’s heart skips a beat at the touch, but he ignores it. “You should come too! His bed is big enough for the three of us for sure!”

“B-but that’s his bed! Won’t he be angry?”

“He just pretends not to like it. If he really hated me sleeping in his bed he would have forbidden me to.” Jongdae assures, taking Joonmyun into Minseok’s room.

Minseok stirs at the door falling shut. After Minseok stills again, Jongdae jumps under the covers and presses himself close to Minseok.

“Ugh, Jongdae…” Minseok grumbles. “What did I tell you about jumping on the bed…”

Jongdae then gestures at Joonmyun to come lie in bed. Softly, Joonmyun lifts up the blanket and crawls close to Minseok’s warm body.

At the touches of his two cats, Minseok sighs. “You too, Joonmyun…?” He mumbles before pulling them close and pressing a kiss on both their foreheads. “Ugh, what am I going to do with you two…”

From then on, the two cats slip into Minseok’s bed nearly every night.

\---

Winter seems colder with every passing year, and this one is no exception. Weather forecast had only shown drop in temperature for the upcoming weeks, going well beyond the freezing point. Going out for a grocery store trip meant packing up in at least three layers. The winter coats had to be pulled out of the basement since autumn jackets no longer served proper protection. They had bought Joonmyun one because he didn’t own one yet – and Jongdae had been absolutely right about blue being his color.

Joonmyun looks absolutely adorable in his light blue coat. With the matching hat and a brown scarf, he drowns completely in his clothing. It was Minseok’s doing, obviously, because he likes it when his kitties look cute. Jongdae didn’t look any different, also fully protected by the thick clothing. Thankfully, Jongdae is used to not being able to move his arms well and losing his finger flexibility to a pair of mittens, so he doesn’t really mind the clothing. It keeps him warm, and that’s the only thing that matters.

The assemble of clothing cost quite a lot, but Jongdae knows Minseok doesn’t mind spending his money if it means his kitties will be healthy. Thanks to his generosity, the two kitties haven’t even gotten a cold this year. In fact, they haven’t even felt cold outside. It’s only cold at night, but even then Minseok is there to warm the kitties up.

Unfortunately, all that care, all that prevention, is for nothing.

Because in the moment Jongdae first peeks out the window on one of the last December days, Minseok sees naught in his eyes. His tail starts vibrating in excitement, but before Minseok can stop him, Jongdae is out of his bedroom, sprinting down the stairs.

“Joonmyun, Joonmyun! We have to go outside! It’s snowing!”

Joonmyun who is still next to Minseok, then perks up, and is out of the room before Minseok can do a thing about it. Desperately, Minseok stares from the top of the stairs as his two cats dash out of the apartment complex.

Jongdae rushes down the four stairs with Joonmyun right behind him. As soon as the front door is pushed open, the two of them gaze at the white-covered view. Few people have already walked in the snow, footsteps leaving a trail to the sidewalk.

Jongdae looks over at Joonmyun, whose eyes are just as sparkly as his. They share a look before dashing into the snow with nothing more than their shirts and shorts, not even having bothered to put on socks when slipping into their shoes.

Jongdae lets himself drop in the thick white blanket, spreading out his arms and legs to make a snow angel – a snow angel with cat ears, that is. From afar, Joonmyun is giggling, tickling Jongdae’s curiosity. As he sits up, a snowball immediately hits him in the chest, followed by loud laughter. Totally struck by Joonmyun’s sudden attack, Jongdae is caught off guard until he sees Joonmyun preparing another snowball. He gets on his feet and hides behind a bush, scraping some snow together.

“I’ll get you!” He warns while shaping up the snowball. Glancing around the corner, he immediately has to pull back as a snowball comes flying. It explodes on the ground, right next to him, and Jongdae decides he won’t let Joonmyun hit him again.

This time, he glances from the other side of the bush, and notices Joonmyun behind a small snow fort. With a smirk, Jongdae makes two more snowballs before opening the attack on Joonmyun’s unsuspecting side. He yelps as the first snowball hits him, expression growing flabbergasted as Jongdae hit him so easily. One more snowball hits Joonmyun before he’s sprinting away. Jongdae goes after him, grinning widely.

Joonmyun isn’t very fast; Jongdae easily manages to catch up with him. His hand lands on Joonmyun’s upper arm, swiftly turning him.

Joonmyun gives the snowball in his hand a fearful look, so he fails to notice their proximity. Jongdae, however, definitely notices how close they are. His eyes rake over Joonmyun’s pale face – his long lashes, red cheeks, and kissable lips. Jongdae pauses at the sight of Joonmyun’s glistening pink lips until he realizes Joonmyun is no longer staring at the snowball, but at him instead. Just as Joonmyun opens his mouth to speak, Jongdae plants his lips upon Joonmyun’s. Despite the coldness of their lips, Jongdae feels warm inside. His heart is hammering in his chest, no longer able to feel anything but the soft press of Joonmyun’s lips. The ecstasy of kissing pretty Joonmyun is short-lived as he realizes what he’s doing.

Pulling back in shock, Jongdae drops the snowball. “I’m sorry.”

Joonmyun touches his lips with two fingers before turning around abruptly. Jongdae looks down in shame. How could he take advantage of Joonmyun like that?

Before Jongdae can self-loathe more, a cold batch of snow hits him on the head, followed by Joonmyun’s giggling.

Jongdae looks up, finding Joonmyun’s shy smile accompanied by a charming blush. “You lose, dummy.” He then pulls Jongdae close for another short kiss, their lips pressing together quickly.

A grin stretches Jongdae’s lips before he starts hurling snow at Joonmyun again. The fun is over soon, because a very angry Minseok comes strutting out of the building, fire in his eyes.

“Kim Jongdae and Kim Joonmyun, you two get inside right now or no more sleeping in my bed!”

The two cats squeak in fear, quickly making their way back into the building. Minseok smirks to himself. They ended up being a good match after all.

 


End file.
